True Feelings
by AllThatJazz2006
Summary: Takes place before Dead Alive. A hurricane leads to more feelings than just fear. I suck at summaries so please just r&r. ch.3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to CC, 1013 and Fox network.

This is my first FanFic, so please r&r.

**True Feelings**

"How much longer do you think this storm will last?" Dana asked. "I don't know." Monica replied. "I think it will end soon though."

The storm had been going on for about thirty-six hours now, and it was just reaching its worst point. Agents Monica Reyes and Dana Scully had been working on a case down in Florida, when a hurricane hit. It left them stranded in a motel just five miles from the shore where the hurricane had developed.

"I sure hope so. This extreme wind and earth shattering thunder is starting to get to me." "Hey, don't worry; we're perfectly safe in here." Monica softly whispered to Dana. She had been sitting on one of the beds and was now standing next to Dana at the window. Just as soon as she told Dana they were safe, a loud crack of thunder sounded outside making Dana shutter.

"Are you ok, I saw you shiver when the thunder cracked?" Monica asked her. "Yes, I'm fine." Dana knew that was a lie, and she could tell Monica didn't believe it either. "You know you can tell me what's wrong Dana." "I know, but I'm trying not to think about it right now." Although Monica did not want to push the issue, she knew Dana would feel better if she talked about what was bothering her.

"Dana please talk to me. You'll feel much better if you do. Plus, if you keep things bottled up inside, you're emotions will come out in other ways." "it will not." Dana snapped. "see." Replied Monica. Dana sighs and then goes on to tell her story. "Ok, when I was a little girl in third grade, there was a tornado during the school day. Everyone was ushered into the halls and made to sit against the walls with our heads against our knees and cover it with our hands. Everyone was crying and screaming. Then everything went silent. All the noise just stopped. Then we all heard a loud BANG! We later found out that part of the ceiling had been torn off of the school. We were out of school for two weeks while they repaired the damage." "Was everyone all right?" Monica questioned." Not everyone, two teachers died and twenty others were injured. Now I get scared whenever I'm in a storm like this."

Monica moved behind Dana and wrapped her arms around her and held her for a while. Although Dana was a little bit surprised by the action, she didn't push her away. The feeling of someone's arms around her made her feel a little less worried. There was silence in the room for a while, until Monica said" I won't let anything happen to you tonight, I promise. Everything will be ok." And with that, she gave Dana a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Just Friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to CC, 1013, and Fox network.

She had never thought of Monica as anything more than just a friend, but even that little peck on the cheek stirred up different feelings inside of her. She began to wonder if there was more between them then just friendship. As she stood there in Monica's arms, she started to think about all those days at work and realized that she ended up staring at Monica from time to time; it just took her until now to realize it.

Dana shivered again, but this time it was because she was freezing cold. She decided to go lie down in her bed and try to go to sleep. She hoped things would be better tomorrow. "Monica, I think I'm going to go to bed, ok? I'm beginning to feel tired." "Alright, I'll be right in. I'm going to get a drink first." "Monica, before you come in, can you check to see if there are any extra blankets in the closet? I'm a little cold." "Sure Dana." "Thanks."

Monica entered the room a few minuets later, with empty arms. "I'm sorry, but there weren't any extra blankets. You can have mine from my bed if you want." "Thanks, but I don't want you to freeze too." "I won't." Monica replied. The next thing Dana knew, Monica had made her way over to her bed and was lying next to Dana, with her arms wrapped around her once again. Although she was a little surprised, and nervous, she had to admit that she was very comfortable.

As she began to relax, she felt Monica's hand running through her hair, relaxing her even more. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

Dana awoke later to a loud BANG. The storm was worse than it had been earlier. Monica was already awake sitting up in bed; Dana's head resting in her lap. "Hey sleepy head" Monica greeted her. "I was wondering how much longer you would sleep through this storm." "Has it been this bad for a while?" Dana questioned. "For about forty-five minutes." Monica replied. There was silence in the room as the two listened to the storm outside. Once Monica realized how cold it actually was, she laid back as close as she could to Dana. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, and slept until the storm stopped in the morning.


	3. true feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to CC, 1013, and Fox network

Although the storm had stopped completely, Dana and Monica would be stuck in Florida until all the roads were cleared, which would take at least forty-eight hours. After last night, Dana knew that Monica and her needed to talk. She decided to bring it up over lunch. Because all the roads were closed, they had to order room service. They ordered Chinese, and played cards while they waited. The food arrived half an hour later.

They ate in silence until they got half way done, and Dana asked Monica a very hard question; "Why did you kiss me last night?" Monica glanced over at Dana and said, "Let's finish eating, and then will talk, ok?" Monica asked. "Ok." Dana told her.

Once they finished eating, Monica led Dana over to the couch in the next room. Monica was very nervous about talking to her about what happened last night. She knew what she wanted to tell her, but was afraid of her reaction. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Dana, but she loved her so much, she had to tell her how she felt.

"Dana, before I answer your question, you have to promise you'll listen to every thing I have to say before you respond." "I promise Monica." Monica sighed, and then continued to talk. "Ever since we started working together, I knew we'd be good friends, but it wasn't until about a month ago that I realized that I liked you as more than just a friend. One day I looked at you and you seemed ten times prettier than before. Many times I've wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around you, and last night I felt I had that chance. Then when you didn't push me away, I decided to go further by kissing you. I'm not sure how you'll respond to this, but I think I love you."

It seemed like an eternity as Monica sat and waited for Dana's response. Then, as if right on cue, Monica heard Dana, speak the five words she had hoped on hearing; "I love you too Monica."

Just as soon as Monica opened her mouth to speak, she heard Dana continue to talk. "I've loved you for a while now, but I was too afraid of being rejected to say anything." "I would never reject you Monica replied as she embraced Dana in another warm hug. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that." With that she gave her another kiss on the cheek.

By now Dana was getting tired of kisses on the cheek. Now that she knew how Monica really felt, she realized she wanted more. She wanted to place her lips on what she thought would be the sweetest lips ever, and with that thought, she left Monica's arms and gently placed her lips on Monica's.

The kiss started out as being soft and gentle, and ended up being hot and passionate. Dana placed a hand on the center of Monica's chest and gave her a gentle push so that she was lying on the couch, with Dana on top. The kiss went on for a while, and they would have gone further, but Monica's cell rang, causing them to have to get up. The only reason that Monica answered her cell was because she didn't want to miss a call from work. As luck would have it, it wasn't work; it was Monica's boyfriend and co-worker, John Doggett.

"Monica? Hey, I was just calling to see how you and Scully were holding up, with the storm and all." "We're fine, a little shook up that's all." "Well, I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with me on Saturday, my treat?" Monica thought for a moment, and responded, "Sure, I guess that will be ok." "Great. I'll call you back later, bye." "Bye."

Monica hung up her phone and turned to face Dana. "That was John wasn't?" Dana asked her. "Yes it was." Monica responded. "He asked me to lunch on Saturday. I told him yes." Dana looked a little heart broken, so Monica said, "That won't change what I said five minutes ago. I still love you, and I want to be with you." "What about John?" Dana asked. "I'll go to lunch with him, and then I'll tell him I want to just be friends." "You'd do that for me?" asked Dana. "No, for us."


End file.
